


The Time of My Life

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May Day Eight:  Dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This one is late because I was finishing another fic last night, and I didn’t do Day Seven because the prompt was “Adrien Posters” and I already have a fic like that. (Please see https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553921 if you’re interested in that.) Also, I apologize for knowing only the bare minimum about the French school system. Work with me here.
> 
> (Also, Mari’s dress: http://m.dressesofgirl.com/princess-scoop-neck-pink-tulle-appliques-lace-short-sleeve-prom-dresses-dgd020102120-4641.html?utm_source=Tumblr&utm_medium=0046&utm_campaign=note)

Marinette “Two-Left-Feet” Dupain-Cheng was fretting.

It was uncommon that her collège would host a dance, but as her class was preparing to move on, it had been decided (unanimously) that a graduation party of sorts would take place in the open common area of Francois Dupont the following Saturday.

Marinette wanted to go. A dress of her own design (of course) was nearly complete, and she was excited to hang out with her friends.

But music. And dancing.

Marinette sighed.

“Cheer up, Marinette,” Tikki said, always ready with a supportive word. “You’re Ladybug, you zoom around Paris with a yo-yo. You’ll be fine!”

Marinette smiled at the little red kwami and said, “I’m sure you’re right, Tikki. It’s just that Adrien will be there and...I guess I just always hoped that my first dance would be with him.”

Tikki opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a tapping coming from Marinette’s skylight.

The kwami zipped inside Marinette’s jacket to hide, and the girl climbed the ladder to her loft to let in a certain stray cat who liked to pop in when he was bored.

Chat Noir flopped onto her bed, then bounced down to the bottom floor of her room.

Marinette climbed back down to join him, and found that he was staring at the dress she was currently constructing.

“Princess,” he said, and she flushed a bit at the awe in his voice, “This is beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she said, looking down at her feet.

Chat very carefully reached out to touch the soft pink chiffon of the long skirt, and followed a trail of lace flowers from the hips up to a pink bow at the waist, and then more flowers across the bodice.

After admiring her work, the hero turned to the girl and said, “You’re going to look amazing in this.”

Marinette blushed harder and changed the subject.

“Yeah, as long as I don’t trip over myself, or my dance partner, and land in the punch bowl.”

Chat smiled and approached her, surprising the designer by placing a gentle hand on her waist.

“May I have this dance, purrincess? You know, for practice?”

“Um,” Marinette reached up and awkwardly put her hands on his shoulders, “Okay, I guess.”

There was no music, but Chat began twirling her around her bedroom. It was easy to follow his smooth movements, and eventually she stopped looking down at their feet every two seconds.

“Where did you learn how to dance?” Marinette asked after Chat pulled her up from a dip.

“It’s a secret,” he said, which was their special code for “I can’t tell you because it’s too closely related to my secret identity.”

Marinette accepted that and simply nodded.

Eventually, Chat released her, and for a fleeting moment Marinette missed his warmth. She missed being held.

“You’ll be the belle of the ball now,” Chat said, then gave her a theatrical bow and started making his way up her ladder to leave.

“Thank you!” she called out just as he disappeared onto her balcony and into the night.

****

Adrien knew he was being a wallflower, but it was hard work avoiding Chloe while simultaneously looking for the one person he really wanted to see.

Finally, after he seamlessly stepped around Chloe for the tenth time and sent her tumbling into Kim, he saw the person he’d been waiting for.

Marinette looked like an angel in her dress, the pink chiffon lightly dusting the floor as she walked.

She didn’t seem to notice him at first, so he casually (okay, he was failing at being casual) made his way over to her before Alya could distract her.

“Hi, Marinette,” he said, appearing in front of her so suddenly that she screamed a little.

“Adrien!” She exclaimed, “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

That must have been about the time that Marinette noticed what he was wearing.

He was dressed in a white suit, with a pink tie in the exact same shade as her dress.

Her cheeks flushed (prettily, in Adrien’s opinion) and he decided to take advantage of the moment.

“Wouldyouliketodancewithme?” He asked all in a single breath.

He hoped he hadn’t accidentally killed Marinette, as her eyes went wide and she just stared at him for a minute without blinking.

Finally, Marinette seemed to get a grip and said, “O-of course! I’d love to dance with you!”

He wasted no time, and his hand flew to her waist as soon as she consented to the dance.

Adrien led Marinette around the floor, and noticed that Alya was recording them on her phone (because of course she was) and Chloe was throwing a fit (because of course she was.)

Marinette followed his steps perfectly, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

And if she ever noticed how familiar the dance was, she didn’t let on.


End file.
